


Extreme Summer Games

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [85]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Multi, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Accepting Madelyn's invitation, Lyn goes to the beach to have some fun. However, her daughter's idea of fun is a little different than her own... After a happy consensual orgy, Madelyn has her mother buried in the sand - and chops her head off.After she and Lilina lose a volleyball match using Lyn's head against Florina and Fiora, Madelyn orders the Ilian girls to behead the two of them and cook their corpses.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Extreme Summer Games

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set for it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12720745  
> Madelyn is my OC

With the days getting warmer and warmer as the summer arrived in Askr in full force, Madelyn found herself with the desire to go and have some fun at the beach. The princess of Askr had seen countless heroes - and, what interested her far more, heroines - summoned by her father in their swimsuits. Their sight gave her the idea in the first place… And she definitely wanted to invite some of them to go to the beach with her.

She already had a wonderful swimsuit that a few heroines have sewn for her. The top covered most of her left boob, with the symbol of her father’s country directly over the center of her tit. That left side also went upward to her neck to ensure that the swimsuit would stay on - all while allowing her for much freedom with it. Her right tit was much more exposed - with a much thinner piece of cloth stretching over only its center. As such, the large size of her tits was very noticeable - as most of her right boob was already exposed. The thin cloth also allowed her to easily move her top in a direction - be it up or downwards - whenever she wanted to flash her tits at someone. Down, if she wanted to show off the more revealed tit - or up if she wanted to flash both of her breasts.

The bottoms of her swimsuit were similarly asymmetrical. On the left, it was as if she was wearing simple shorts - the light blue cloth covering her round butt and a part of her thigh. The right part was much more revealing - only barely touching her hips and moving straight towards her crotch like a normal bikini bottom would. It left her right buttcheek exposed completely - and even exposed a part of her crotch on the front. If Madelyn just pulled it a little to the side, then her pussy would be visible - which was another freedom the Askran heiress was very happy about. And not only she could do that to flash her cunt at people… It also allowed for very easy access to her slit to whoever the girl wanted to fuck.

With the golden seams and the patterns on her thigh, as well as the symbol on her breast everyone who saw her knew, just what the girl’s position was. Her bottoms also had an extremely short, wavy see-through skirt attached to them - but it failed to even reach halfway towards her cunt. Madelyn still liked the way it flapped around - and that was enough reason for her to keep it.

Even in a swimsuit, the green-haired girl still wore an orange armband - reminiscent of the headband her mother used to wear. The specific headband belonging to her real mother had been put aside in her room for safekeeping - but Madelyn had quite easily… acquired about a dozen more she could use without the fear of losing her precious memento. With how often the princess would throw her life away just for fun - her body usually suffering some horrible abuse - it was only natural that these armbands would get ripped or torn… So replacement ones were the safest way to handle it.

To finish off her summer look, the princess had a pin with a bunch of flowers inserted into her hairstyle. That was all she was wearing for her summer clothes - just two pieces of her swimsuit, an armband and a flower pin on her head. The rest of her body remained bare - her warm skin uncovered. That included her feet - Madelyn happy to go barefoot. She’d enjoy feeling the sand rub directly against her soles… And whatever else was going to rub against them. 

Now, Madelyn was standing in her room - giving herself a final look-over in the mirror. However, as she watched herself like this, there was just something that seemed off to her. She squinted as she tried to see, just what it was - and, after thinking about it for a while, finally came to a conclusion. Summer was a time of freedom! And that probably meant not cutting one’s hair. With how often she’d die, her hair was always reset to its normal length - stretching a little more further than past her shoulders. If she truly wanted to embrace her summer look, she needed to let her hair grow!

But simply waiting it out seemed boooooriiiiiing - not to mention that she’d need to let herself live long enough to let it grow naturally. Madelyn had no doubts that that was a task simply impossible for her - the thrill she felt whenever she died was intoxicating. The Askran princess would be the first one to admit she was addicted to that sensation… So she needed to seek out some help.

As it turned out, a spell to let make one’s hair grow longer was a very simple one. Madelyn thanked the mage who cast it on her - the busty, mature big sister of the Blue Lions house, Mercedes. The blonde girl was pleased to help her out… And Madelyn was happy to thank her in return. 

Mad’s idea of thanks consisted of showing Mercedes her tits, and letting the blonde fondle them for a while. The Askran knew that Mercedes was into other women just like she was - and as such, she felt it was the perfect reward for the girl. She was a little disappointed with how gentle the girl was with her chest… But even despite that, she and Mercedes both had fun with it.

Telling herself to maybe also let this Mercedes cook her during her classes in the future, Madelyn set off back towards her room. One look in the mirror, and she knew this was it~ Not only was her hair much longer now - reaching all the way down her back and towards her waist, with a few strands of it even poking against her butt - but it was also much wider. Now, it stretched to the sides all the way past her shoulders. Satisfied with the change, Madelyn was ready to set out.

First, she needed to recruit some cuties for her fun~ It’s not like they could refuse an invitation from their princess. The green-haired heiress walked around the castle, seeking out those scantily-clad beauties that were all ready for the beach… And, in her eyes, would be able to put on an entertaining show if she decided to kill them.

Even if Madelyn had no clear destination in mind, the girl’s subconsciousness chose one for her. She had spotted a few interesting Elibe girls in their swimsuits in the past. Because of it, her legs led her towards the wing of the castle housing the Elibe heroes.

The first swimsuit-clad girl Madelyn had come across as she got there was the blue-haired heiress to Ostia, Lilina. The teenage mage was wearing a two-piece swimsuit. Her top was much more modest than Madelyn’s - only showing a little of the top of her above-average tits. She was also wearing a little cape along with some short sleeves. Her bottoms were just a normal bikini - though with a belt keeping a fairly large piece of cloth that covered her perky butt from view.

Lilina was quick to accept her invitation - in fact, she was very happy about it.

“Ah, Madelyn! I’ve heard all about your exploits! They seem very fun! I’d be delighted to accompany you!” The blue-haired girl smiled at her warmly as she spoke. “I do wonder, though… I’ve heard rumors, but is it true that your mother is Lyn?”

Madelyn nodded with a smile of her own - happy that the girl seemed so eager to join her.

“Yep! I’ve never met her, since dad killed her as I was still very young - but I still think of her as my mom!”

Sparks appeared in Lilina’s sapphire eyes as she heard it.

“Perfect! That makes us sisters, then! My mother was also Lyn! Stepsisters, since our fathers were different, but sisters nonetheless!”

Madelyn’s smile grew even wider.

“Then I hope we can spend some wonderful time together, sister~!”  
Lilina nodded - grinning as she imagined, just what the green-haired girl could have in mind.

“We have to invite mother!” She added after a moment - and Madelyn nodded. With the many versions of Lyn Kiran had summoned to Askr, there was always a new one waiting for her to discover. The princess enjoyed learning all about them… Before brutally ending their lives. Some Lyns liked it, others didn’t… Madelyn was curious if she’d be able to check, how this incarnation of her mom would react.

It didn’t take the two of them to find a Lyn wearing a swimsuit. Hers was also blue, just like Madelyn’s - though Lyn’s was a little brighter. The Sacean was showing plenty of cleavage - in fact, her swimsuit had a window that extended almost below her tits. The massive mounds of tit meat crowning her mother’s chest were hugged tightly by her swimsuit top - and Madelyn couldn’t just wait to see them. And were those… Her nipples? Poking through the swimsuit? Madelyn’s grin widened - all it’d take was a simple sideways tug from the window, and those wonderful boobies would spill free!

Lyn’s top was pretty modest otherwise - covering a lot of her sides and back. It also had frills on the bottom that extended further onto her midsection - along a few ornaments hanging side-by-side with it. Just like Lilina, Lyn also had a belt around her waist - but hers only held a sash hanging off her hip. Last but not least Lyn wore a normal pair of bottoms - tied together on her right hip with a red bowtie. Had some nimble fingers moved for it, Lyn’s pussy would quickly be exposed as her panties would fall off… Like mother, like daughter - Mad was sure that Lyn’s cunt was very easily accessible.

Lyn was a little weirded out at their invitation at first - them calling her their mother didn’t help with that, either. Still, as she realized this world’s princess herself was asking her to do it, she had no choice but to agree… And she was also pretty curious about the girls claiming to be her daughters.

Once Lyn had agreed to go with them, another woman quickly approached them. She had long teal hair and was wearing a white sundress - although one that split at the front to show much of her toned belly. She was also wearing some white panties - and in her hand was a blue parasol. It was the Ilian pegasus knight, Fiora - also from the world of Elibe.

“Hello, Lady Lyndis, princess Madelyn, Lilina. Me and my sister would like to go with you - if that’s okay with you all?”

“Sure! The more, the merrier!” Madelyn instantly called out in response - her voice causing another girl to jump up in the back.

“T-thank you~!” She called out meekly, moving on to hide behind her sister - trying to hide away from Madelyn’s prying gaze.

The younger sister was Florina. She was a good friend of Lyn. Once she heard that Lyn was going to the beach, she immediately wanted to go there as well - but she was too shy to ask herself. That was why she asked her sister to assist with it - Fiora delighted to help her little sister. Currently, Florina was wearing a one-piece swimsuit the color of her hair. It covered up most of her torso, only a hint of her cleavage showing - but it did show off plenty of her thighs. The Ilian girl also had a single white flower in her hair - a good match for the girl’s shyness and perceived innocence.

Madelyn was happy with her entourage now. The group of five quickly made their way towards the portal that would take them to the beach - four of them stepping through it eagerly, Florina with hesitation.

On the other side they were immediately hit with some warm sunlight - Madelyn looking around in awe. It was her first trip here - and she was already loving it. Plenty of golden sand stretching out on the shore - and beautiful blue water in the sea. Patches of palm trees in various places, and plenty of other near-beach services. Madelyn could make out a bar in the distance - as well as some poles and a net all ready for beach volleyball. There was already a bunch of towels laid out in various spots for some of the heroes - but a rack with plenty more was also there, allowing the five girls to pick out some spots of their own.

More importantly, there was already a bunch of heroes there, too! Madelyn’s sharp eyes spotted a few female ones already. Their darker skin and the golden, horned crowns in their hair helped Madelyn recognize them as the two princesses of Muspell - Laegjarn and Laevatein. She was quite aware of the conflict between Askr and Muspell… But it seemed these girls had nothing to do with it. They’ve been pulled away from another world - and thus held no ill will towards this Askr. If they had heard how her father had the Laevatein of this world publicly executed, maybe their opinions would change… But for now they’ve accepted their life in Askr.

At the moment, the two flame princesses were tanning together. There was plenty of leery gazes from the male heroes towards them - especially Laegjarn’s busty, muscular form. However, as they’ve seen them enter, many of the heroes’ attention turned towards them - five new women that could provide them with some entertainment.

Upon seeing the men looking towards them, Florina shook a little - covering her body with her arms and trying to hide behind her sister.

“F-Fiora, I think I want to go b-back!”

She called out, Madelyn turning back towards her and shaking her head.

“If you run away now, I’ll make you into dinner~” Florina shivered even harder as she heard that. “I think I’ll chop off your limbs one by one, and cook them while you can still watch~ And then, I’ll cook your torso whole!”

“Eeek!”

Florina called out in fear as she heard that. She d-didn’t want to be turned into girlmeat! Even if the carved-up girls the pegasus knight had tasted since she’s been summoned to Askr had been delicious, she had no desire to become meat herself.

“Don’t worry, Florina, you’ll be fine here. I’ll protect you!” Fiora told her firmly - helping her calm her nerves a little.  
“Your swimsuit looks great on you, Florina! I think you’d do a wonderful job showing it off here! And maybe it’d also help with your… men problem.”

Lyn’s voice encouraging her was more than enough to convince her to stay. A-and she complimented h-her, too! Florina’s face turned as red as a beetroot as she felt her heart start beating faster. P-problem with the m-men, h-huh? She didn’t need men! The o-only one she w-wanted was Lyn!

With Florina’s doubts cleared, the five women continued to move across the beach. Madelyn was delighted at all the needy gazes sent towards her, smiling and waving at all the men looking at her. She made sure to swing her hips around with each step, her chest swaying with her movements as she happily egged them on. She only smiled at the many bulges she could see forming at the result of her actions - and this was without even taking advantage of the easy access her swimsuit allowed for!

Lilina just ran across the beach carefreely - her tits bouncing with her tight top with every happy hop she took. Her bare feet kicked the sand up as she dashed towards the ocean - her soles still tempting even covered in sand. Originally, she wanted to take a pair of sandals here… But the heels they had would have been an issue - and besides, she wanted to get her feet wet. She happily ran into the ocean, splashing water around herself as she felt its warm embrace on her feet and shins. Kicking at the water, she splashed up her legs, giving them a tantalizing gleam - as well as trying to get some of the other girls wet. Madelyn was delighted to run straight into the watery attacks her stepsister was performing - her top clinging to her tits even tighter as it got wet. She ran after the blue-haired girl herself, eager to repay her - the two sisters soon splashing more water at one another.

Lyn watched her two presumed daughters play around in the water with a weird warmth in her chest. They looked so lovely together! These two wonderful young women… No, not young - they were both around her age! They were who she could potentially give birth to in a not-so-faraway future… Just seeing them like this filled her with a weird sense of happiness.

Still~ There was more fun to be had here than just watching those two. Twisting around, Lyn began to wander across the sand - taking broad steps with her long, strong legs. Those legs garnered a lot of attention from the men. With how well-trained she was - and her focus on speed - her legs had plenty of meat on them. She presented her delicious, eye-catching legs and thighs as she walked - knowing well enough how much attention they’d get. The green-haired girl would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy showing them off - it was also why her normal outfit left them exposed. She was pride of her strength and speed, and they were the best proof of it. Of course, teasing the men with their sight was also fun~ Lyn partaking in just that for a while.

Her toned stomach was also exposed, another testament to her long training. But what drew most lustful stares were Lyn’s giant boobs. Her top hugged them tightly, bringing their shape out perfectly - while giving a look at just enough of them to leave the men wanting more - and they knew how close that was. If just one of them grabbed onto her top, or if the tight cloth tore because of how enormous her breasts were… 

The size of Lyn’s boobs was one reason - but the fact that her perky nipples stood out through the fabric was another reason. The soft fabric rubbing against them constantly, firmly grinding away at them at her every step, was enough to keep them hard all the time - their erect state clear for everyone to see. Lyn was a little less happy about the looks her tits were getting, as their size wasn’t exactly something that was her work - but she still enjoyed the effects they had on the people around her. Parading around gracefully, the ponytail-wearing Sacae girl just basked in the men’s gaze - having her fun under the warm, summer sun. 

Fiora didn’t exactly approve of the way the two green-haired girls were acting. She was staunchly against female and male heroes getting together in Askr - she believed that such actions weren’t becoming of soldiers. A soldier ought to focus only on the battle… If they had a significant other to think of, to worry about, that would only be a detriment to their battle performance. Especially if one disobeyed orders to try to protect the one dear to them…

However, it was clear that lady Lyndis and princess Madelyn weren’t really looking for that. They just took pleasure in tempting the men with their bodies… Was that going to improve their morale? Fiora herself wasn’t sure - but what harm could be there in checking? Her own swimsuit left her cleavage exposed, and so she herself was looking some very suggestive looks… Ah, it was supposed to be their day off anyways. There was no harm in simply having some fun here - she shouldn’t hold back because of it. With that in mind, Fiora let herself be another object of the men’s attention - finding the whole thing surprisingly fun.

Florina found no pleasure in that, however. She just clung to Fiora’s arm, trying to hide her body behind her back. Her one-piece swimsuit covered much of her body, but it still left the shape of her perky butt very visible. Even if Fiora’s body covered her front, her cute face could still be seen peeking over her sister’s shoulder from time to time - and her backside was mostly uncovered. Sure, her long hair shielded some of it from sight - but it didn’t stretch all the way to her ass. As such, its shape was visible - and had been the cause of some more angry boners.

Had Florina been aware of that, she surely would have been blushing even more than she already was. However, at the moment, she was enamored with Lyn’s movements. She had always been in love with Lyn - the green-haired girl had been her best friend since forever! Now, seeing her incredibly hot body move around like that, the purple-haired girl couldn’t help but feel more and more turned on. Lyn looked so amazing like this! Her heart would beat faster whenever Lyn glanced in their direction - the Sacaen’s warm smile whenever she saw her causing more butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Lyn was doing her best to turn the men around her on - but the pegasus knight who loved her was just as affected by it as they were.

***

Even in the ocean, Madelyn couldn’t stop herself from stealing glances towards the alternate version of her mother. Just as all those men watching Lyn - and Florina as well - the Askran princess, too, found Lyn’s body enticing. Eventually, she couldn’t keep her desires in check any longer. Getting out of the water - Lilina following her, the Ostian heiress grabbing an inflatable ball to play with instead - Madelyn moved towards the other green-haired beauty.

Getting close to Lyn, Madelyn embraced her mother from behind. She wrapped one hand around Lyn’s waist, her fingers tickling the exposed, warm skin of her stomach. Her other hand went much higher - going straight for one of Lyn’s tits. Her fingers poked against the swimsuit, enjoying the soft, bouncy flesh of her mother’s breast even through it. Her thumb and index finger, however… They went straight for Lyn’s nipple. The baby-feeding nub was clearly palpable through the thin cloth of Lyn’s top - and so, Madelyn was able to find it - grasping it with two of her fingers.

“Who is-” 

Lyn began to ask, but the heavy pair of tits pressing right against her back quickly narrowed the possibilities. Florina’s chest was a little smaller, and so was Fiora’s. It could have been one of the tanned women they’ve seen when they first entered… But she could still see both of them in the distance. Then, it was one of her future daughters. Between the two, it was obvious which one it’d be - Lyn was quite aware of how active Madelyn could be.

“Madelyn?” She asked, just to be sure - after all, someone other heroines might have come to this outrealm as well, instead.

“Yep!” The cheerful voice from behind confirmed Lyn’s suspicions. “You know, mom, your body is simply amazing!”

As Madelyn said that, she dug her fingers harder into Lyn’s tit - and pinched on her nipple.

“Those deliciously large boobies, those amazing legs… My mouth is watering just looking at them!” She announced happily. “Makes some sense, though - I’ve had to have gotten these puppies from someone~”

Madelyn pressed her chest forward - squashing her titties further against the back of Lyn’s shoulders.

“But… Aren’t you my daughter? We c-can’t do this!”

Lyn called out - a moan making it past her lips as Mad’s fingers caressed her tit in just the right way.

“Oh, please mom, you say it as if that’s a reason to stop.” Madelyn laughed for a moment - her voice turning more sultry soon after. “We can both have some fun~ I’ll make you feel very good, I promise!”

As Madelyn said that, her other hand trailed down Lyn’s belly - her fingers touching Lyn’s skin on the lower end of her abdomen. Close enough to her pussy to send pleasant shivers down Lyn’s spine - and the way she kneaded her tit also helped with that. A smiled returned to Lyn’s face as she felt it - along with a flush that showed up on her cheeks. There was nothing wrong with just having some fun here!

Accepting that, Lyn turned around - facing her daughter properly. Madelyn let go of her for a moment, withdrawing her right hand - but keeping her left hand in the same general position. Because of it, the moment Lyn was looking at her, she pressed on with that hand - groping her mother’s large, bubbly butt. Her fingers massaged Lyn’s asscheeks expertly. The Askran felt her up - while only giving Lyn more pleasure.

“Ah! Madelyn~!”

Lyn gave voice to that pleasure as Madelyn’s right hand moved for her chest again - her fingers once again massaging one of her melons. She didn’t want to be any worse… But she wasn’t entirely sure, what to do, either. As embarrassing as it was to admit, it was clear that her daughter was much more experienced in lesbian affairs than Lyn herself was… So instead, she just sent her hands for Mad’s boobs, too. Quite boldly, she began working her way underneath the thin, tight confines of Madelyn’s swimsuit - the girl’s right breast slipping free out of it as a result.

“Oh, Mother!”

Madelyn moaned out happily as she felt Lyn’s fingers get to work on her chest. Her top fulfilled its purpose just fine - moving out of the way for easy access to her titties. Lyn’s fingers sunk into her boobs with uncertainty - but the sounds she was making in encouragement helped Lyn get more accustomed with it. Helping her mother gain more confidence also translated to Lyn using her hands more freely - grasping her tits with more force and squeezing them in more ways that were nothing but pleasant for both green-haired girls.

The hand Madelyn had placed on Lyn’s ass slowly crawled across her buttcheeks - making its way past them and towards Lyn’s hips. Sneaking under the sash hanging from Lyn’s left hip, Madelyn was delighted to find another lacy bowtie - one that kept Lyn’s bottoms together. Madelyn simply pulled on one of those laces, and the whole thing unraveled - the Sacae girl’s panties coming apart.

Lyn blushed harder as she felt what Madelyn was doing. Now, everyone would see her pussy… Sure, she didn’t wear panties in combat to flash people when wearing her usual outfit - but prolonged exposure like that was not something she had done before. Of course, she already uncovered one of Madelyn’s breasts - not that the girl seemed to mind at all. It was only fair that she got to reveal a part of her body in return!

Madelyn’s fingers moved towards Lyn’s pussy. She had to pull the panties a little further to the side to actually gain access to it - but once she did… Her mother’s wetness was immediately noticeable to her - Lyn’s arousal immediately catching onto her fingertips.

“Told you this would turn you on!

Madelyn called out triumphantly as her fingers circled Lyn’s snatch - more of her mother’s love juices leaking onto her digits. She could feel Lyn shiver under her touch - the sensation both incredibly satisfying and stimulating. She teased Lyn’s snatch for a little more without entering it before stopping - and lifting her hand towards her mouth instead. Sticking her fingers into her mouth one-by-one, Madelyn tried making a show by licking them and sucking on them - getting all of Lyn’s love honey that was already on them into her mouth.

“Mmm! Mother, you taste delicious!”

Madelyn told her in between two fingers - her hand on Lyn’s boobs moving to the side for a moment. Lyn still had her hands on Madelyn’s boobs, but they were resting for the moment - Lyn too captivated by what Madelyn was doing. Tasting Lyn’s pussy… There was something just so exciting about it! Madelyn was sucking on each of her fingers in such a sexy way! 

More of Lyn’s cunt honey flowed out of her slit and onto her thighs. Her swimsuit was also soaked through with it - as it was still hanging from Lyn’s hip near her pussy. Watching Madelyn as she licked another finger clean was driving her mad. How was she this wet already if Madelyn’s fingers hadn’t even entered her cunt yet? And… She wanted to know how she tasted too!

With that desire fueling her actions, Lyn suddenly let go of Mad’s chest jewels - her hands reaching for the girl’s head instead. Pulling Madelyn’s head towards herself, Lyn also leaned in - knocking Mad’s hand out of the way and planting her lips on her surprised daughter’s lips. Madelyn was taken by surprise, but she welcomed the kiss - pressing her lips against Lyn’s with much passion. Locked in their incestous embrace, Madelyn used her right arm to pull Lyn even closer to her - the two pairs of massive boobs squishing against one another. Madelyn’s one exposed tit met with the fabric of Lyn’s still-covered boobs - the princess able to feel her mom’s erect nipples press against her flesh. 

The two of them kissed for a moment before Madelyn began her assault on Lyn’s mouth with her tongue. Lyn wasn’t entirely sure, what was happening, so she simply let Madelyn in - the girl happily exploring the depths of the Sacean’s mouth. Like this, Lyn was able to taste her come that was still on Madelyn’s tongue. It did taste very sweet! She could see, why Madelyn had complimented it…

Still, the kiss had to be broken - both green-haired women panting heavily as they sucked more air in.

“Wow, mom! ...That was so amazing~!”

Madelyn managed to tell her between breaths - Lyn blushing with a mixture of embarrassment and pride.

“Yeah, it really was something.”

Lyn agreed - and as she did, now it was Madelyn who pulled her in for a kiss. The girl’s fingers snuck under her ponytail and touched against her nape, sending another thrill down her spine - especially that they were still wet with Madelyn’s saliva.

After another forceful kiss - Lyn trying to put up a resistance, but still failing - Madelyn backed away a little. Her hands went straight for her mom’s chest - into the cleavage window of her top. Pulling on it to the sides, she easily freed both of Lyn’s breasts - the titanic, round orbs of titmeat wiggling under her touch. Madelyn’s arousal spiked at the sight - the Askran feeling her pussy squirt a little in anticipation at the very sight. Lyn just laughed at her actions and returned the favor, dragging Madelyn’s top over her boobs - and freeing her left tit, too.

Lyn returned to fondling Madelyn’s chest while Madelyn sent her fingers towards Lyn’s slit. It was even more slippery than before - and this time, Madelyn didn’t hold back, either. Her fingers slid into the dripping walls of Lyn’s cunt, Madelyn quickly pumping them in and out - steadily fingering her mother. The moans she could hear her make were close to the sound of her own voice~ And she treasured each and every one of them. Working at Lyn’s cunt and having her titties be played with - not to mention the sounds her mom was making - was enough to keep her content - Madelyn’s arousal soaking clearly through the fabric that covered her labia.

“Ahhh! Madelyn! M-Made-Lynnn!”

Lyn cried her name out in pleasure as she came - her juices squirting onto Madelyn’s hand, her thighs, and the sand below their feet. Madelyn smiled at the lovely orgasmic expression she could see on her mom’s face - enjoying the way her body shivered against her. However, to her surprise, she felt some fingers fiddle with the crotch of her own swimsuit - shakily dragging it to the side. The smirk on Lyn’s lips made it obvious it was her as some fingers probed her drenched slit. They were shaking heavily because of her climax, but Lyn’s control of her body managed to allow her to move them - and even try fingering Mad weakly.

But even weakly was enough with how turned on Madelyn was.  
“Mom! Motheeer! Lyyyyn~!”

Madelyn announced her release in a similar way to Lyn. Her knees began to shake as the Askran’s coil snapped - both green-haired girls now in the midst of their own respective climaxes, their fingers still stuck in the other’s cunts as their bodies rubbed together. Their red faces looked at one another in a coital haze, nothing but pleasure visible on either of them - mother and daughter joining in one more happy kiss as their climaxes slowly subsided.

Afterwards, the two of them just rested in one another’s arms. During that process, Madelyn had found the time to look over Lyn’s shoulder and at their surroundings. A public show like this was very much welcomed by the men watching, with some of them even masturbating to the sight already. Madelyn grinned at the sight - their show was successful! If these men had a little more patience, they could have had a shot at a piece of one of their wonderful asses… But at the moment she was still in the mood for tits and not dicks. There were some of those out, too - Lilina was groping herself with one hand while the other worked on her slit as the girl was clearly enjoying their performance.

Madelyn also spotted a person who was clearly not enjoying the show. The clear envy the Askran spotted on the usually timid face of Florina - along with the tears she could see running down it - told her all she needed to know. Madelyn was aware of the Ilian’s feelings towards her mother - and she approved wholeheartedly. “Poor girl… She’s too shy for her own good…” She thought to herself as Florina noticed her looking at them, the purple-haired girl turning her head away in fear.

“I’m glad to helped you make the first step, mom! But I don’t want to hoard you all to myself!”  
“Not yet, anyways.” She added internally.  
“There’s someone who deserves your attention now, though.”

Letting go of Lyn, Madelyn quickly moved behind her - and gently turned her mother towards Florina. Lyn’s eyes widened as she realized, what the girl meant - and nodded. Florina was still facing away from them - the way her chest swayed making it clear that she was sobbing.

“Florina…”

Lyn muttered in understandment - and as Madelyn gave her a shove on the back, began to walk towards her.

Madelyn watched her walk for a moment before twisting on her heel, her eyes seeking Lilina out. The blue-haired girl’s face was still flushed from her own masturbatory session - the girl clearly having came recently. Lilina’s eyes found out Madelyn’s and she gave her an inviting nod - one that Madelyn was happy to return. She started with her mother - but her stepsister was another great canditate for more incestous fun.

***

Lyn moved towards Florina with a cheeky strut, sending her boobs into quite the bounce as she moved - her top being open also helping with that. The many eyes she knew followed the large orbs of tit meat pleased her - but it was no time to pay attention to them. Florina was still facing away from her - but the tears on her cheeks were clearly visible to her. She had failed to notice Florina’s feelings before… Did that make her a bad friend? Even if that was the case, she still wanted to help Florina out now - to make the pegasus rider smile again.

“Florina?”

She asked gently - the purple-haired girl jumping up before facing her. She was red in the face, and her eyes were still filled with tears - even if she tried to wipe them away with one hand.

“A-ah, Lyn! W-Why c-come to me? W-Weren’t you having f-fun with that o-other girl?”

Florina asked, her voice shaking. She didn’t want Lyn to see her in this state...

“I was, but… She’s the daughter of another me! It was just some family bonding, nothing more!” Florina’s heart sunk as she heard that. D-daughter? D-Did that mean that she had no chances with Lyn at all? “I’m sorry, Florina. I should have realized how you were feeling much earlier. But don’t worry… You’re much more important to me than she is. We’ve been friends forever!” Lyn took one of Florina’s hands into both of hers, squeezing on it. “Perhaps… We could e-even be more than that.” Florina’s eyes widened as she heard that.

“Ah, Lyn!” 

She called out while bursting into more tears - and throwing herself as the ponytailed woman. Lyn embraced her, hugging her friend tightly - her hands gently stroking the mass of Florina’s fluffy hair.

“Sorry, Florina… I’m not sure how I f-fell about it y-yet…” Lyn muttered out from above. “I’d need a while all by m-myself to think about my f-feelings… But I can’t exactly do that right now. So, j-just for today… Why don’t we skip that for now, and just make each other feel good with our bodies? That’s something we can a-always do, e-even if we’re just friends!”

Florina’s mind was overcome with a flurry of emotions as she listened to Lyn’s words. Lyn didn’t say that she loved her back… But she didn’t say that she didn’t, either! And… At the very least she’d get a chance to enjoy Lyn’s wonderful body! The real response could come later…

“Oh, Lyn! That’s f-fine, m-more than f-fine!!” Florina blurted out immediately, her voice high-pitched. A moment after, she added quietly in a softer tone. “I’d l-love nothing m-more than to a-appreciate your a-amazing b-body, Lyn…”

Lyn smiled warmly as she heard it - her heart softening up as she listened to her friend’s voice. Florina was as sweet as ever… She wanted nothing more but to make that soft, sweet girl feel good.

“Then let’s get right to it!”

Lyn called out - hugging Florina even tighter. As she did it, she realized just how close Florina already was to her tits. She placed one hand on top of Florina’s head - her fingers rubbing against the flower she was wearing in her hair. Unbothered by that, the Sacean gently pushed her head towards her boobs. Florina understood what Lyn was trying to make her do immediately - moving her face down and pressing it against one of Lyn’s giant breasts. She rubbed her cheeks and nose against it for a moment, sniffling to get her tears out of the way - Lyn enjoying the weird sensation. As she moved like this, Florina’s mouth ended up right against Lyn’s nipple. This gave the Ilian girl an idea - one she wasn’t certain of. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try~!

Opening her mouth, Florina stuck her tongue out - and began licking away at Lyn’s tit. The green-haired girl wheezed for air as the wet, rough piece of meat dragged across her taut nipple - only stimulating it even further. The sound was one that made Florina incredibly happy - it was telling her that she was giving Lyn pleasure! Not to mention that it also turned her on… Encouraged by that, Florina swiped her tongue across Lyn’s areola a few times. She stretched her tongue as far out as she could, reaching with it further onto Lyn’s breast - before having it return to the erect bud crowning that boob. That resulted in more pleasured moans from above - Florina feeling better and better at the sound of each of them. Soon, she forgot all about her seeming heartbreak and her tears - just savoring the pleasure of her beloved friend as she licked, sucked and kissed away at her chest.

Lyn kept one hand against Florina’s head, pushing her against her breast to help her with her fun - satisfied moans making it past her lips. This sensation was different than when Mad just groped her chest - but it was just as welcome.

“Wow! You must really love my boobs, Florina!” 

She commented on the worship her friend was giving to her chest, in awe of Florina’s actions - as it was another thing she had never experienced before.  
Once Lyn felt Florina had given enough attention to her left boob, she gently nudged at Florina’s head in the direction of the other one. Florina obediently switched tits. Now, she tried something different. Instead of mainly using her tongue, she just began to suck on Lyn’s nipple - as if she was trying to suck out some milk from it. The suction was another sensation Lyn found surprisingly enjoyable - more moans making it past her lips.

However, Lyn wasn’t simply taking it. One of her hands was on Florina’s hand - but with the other she went on a journey down Florina’s body. She started with caressing Florina’s smaller chest. Even if her breasts weren’t that big, that didn’t make them any less valuable. Lyn massaged them through the fabric of Florina’s swimsuit. Knowing of Florina’s problems with men, she didn’t want to drag it off - she knew that being exposed in front of all of them was beyond her friend’s capabilities. So instead she just worked on her breasts with the swimsuit still on - its fabric only slightly dampening the experience.

Then, Lyn moved her hand down Florina’s midsection - crawling past her slightly chubby tummy. As a flier, Florina’s physical prowess was less important - and it showed there. If anything, that only made the girl even cuter in Lyn’s eyes - the green-haired girl having some fun digging her fingers into the folds of Florina’s stomach. She also stabbed a digit into Florina’s navel - making the girl bounce up a little in surprise.

Moving past Florina’s hips Lyn sent her hand towards Florina’s ass. It was perfectly round, and stood out a little from the rest of her back. Lyn had found herself admiring its shape in the past before - so now she sent her hands to work on them. She tried to mirror the way Madelyn fondled her tits before as she sunk her fingers into the soft flesh of Florina’s buttcheeks - giving it a nice little kneading. But even if she had abandoned all caution and just had groped her ass violently, Florina wouldn’t have minded - she’d just enjoy the way Lyn was exploring her body.

Finally, Lyn pressed her hand against the crotch of Florina’s swimsuit. It was already damp with Florina’s love juices - but Lyn now seeked to procure much more of them. She began to rub her hands against it. Even with the fabric between her and Florina’s eager flesh, she was still able to pleasure the girl immensely - more of Florina’s girl cum flowing straight out of her opening. Lyn made sure to tease Florina’s cunt properly from the outside, even if she wasn’t really able to finger her directly. Her fingers had seeked out Florina’s clit, Lyn going for a fast assault on it. The happy moans that were mostly muffled out by her titties made Lyn quite happy.

In no time Lyn was able to bring Florina to the verge of cumming. The purple-haired girl squealed in a very adorable way as she finally came, slumping down against Lyn - and sliding down the Sacean’s body as her body went numb. Her orgasm squirted freely from her snatch and through her swimsuit - wettening the sand below them. 

The Ilian ended up on her knees in front of Lyn - her cunt right at the level of Florina’s face even if half-covered by her swimsuit. The girl looked at it with longing - an expression that helped melt Lyn’s heart as she saw it. The Sacean moved one hand towards her right hip and untied the string still holding her panties in place there - then discarded that piece of garment, throwing it away. It landed on the sand nearby - her pussy now exposed to all for good. It only took Florina leaning in and dragging her tongue once against Lyn’s lower lips to make the green-haired girl cum - the work she had put in at Lyn’s chest paying off in a wave of slippery love gushing onto her face.

***

Madelyn ran over to where Lilina was standing - her stepsister’s thighs and fingers both stained with the evidence of her recent orgasm. However, the Ostian heiress still desired more. She threw herself at Madelyn right away - catching the green-haired girl by surprise and knocking her over. Landing on top of her, Lilina made sure to smack her small fists into Madelyn’s exposed breasts - causing some pleasant ripples to go through the green-haired girl’s tits. Madelyn moaned underneath her for a moment - but soon was ready to fight back. Her own hands went straight for Lilina’s chest - dragging her top up to expose them. Lilina chuckled as Madelyn groped her titties - and just resumed her assault on her sister’s chest in return, punching it some more.

After a moment of mutual tit abuse Madelyn suddenly jerked to the side - using her body to flip the two of them. But Lilina wasn’t going to give up her position on the top so easily - and so, both girls ended up duking it out on the beach. They rolled around on the sand, wrestling with one another - each trying her best to overpower her sister. Their bodies rubbed hard against the other’s, working on turning either of them on. With their tits revealed, they were also free for more abuse - their exposed nipples being dragged across the rough sand on a couple occasions.

Lilina’s outfit suffered in the midst of their struggle. Her cape come off - though the tiny, translucent sleeves still remained. Same went for the belt and the sash covering her backside - the creamy cloth left behind on the sand as the two girls continued their duel.

In the end, Madelyn ended up on top. Lilina was a mage - so she was nowhere near as strong as her sister. The Askran’s sword - and especially her bow - required some significant physical strength. That strength was what led to her victory - but not without both of them getting all worked up. Pinning Lilina to the ground below her, Madelyn shifted so that her cunt was over her sister’s face. Lilina eagerly moved Mad’s bottoms to the side - putting her mouth to work on Mad’s already wet snatch. Madelyn herself fell straight on top of Lilina afterwards - her head moving towards Lilina’s crotch. She tugged her sister’s swimsuit to the side, freeing her cunt once more. The cum from Lilina’s earlier climax mixed in with the arousal brought by the abuse their fight had brought out. Madelyn wasted no time dragging her tongue to taste Lilina’s love nectar - and then probing her cunt with her own tongue. Her own slit was under attack by Lilina - the Lycian lapping away at it. Her hands had grasped Madelyn’s ass, pulling her pussy further against her mouth - all in attempt to pleasure Madelyn even better.

Soon, both sisters were moaning against the other’s pussies. The two of them would go on to writhe in pleasure for quite some more time, focused only on working on each other’s cunts as they quickly got off. However, just one climax wouldn’t be enough enough for either of them - the sisters simply switching positions so that Lilina was on top afterwards. The two of them just kept squirting their love juices all over each other’s faces - as well as the sand around them - for some more time. Both of them were aware of the lustful gazes and tents in shorts that their actions had been producing - their lesbian, incestous mutual fun doing wonders for the spectators’ arousal.

***

The girls’ love atmosphere the Elibe group was exhibiting was enough to affect the two other women on the beach as well. Laevatein’s curious glances towards the green-haired girls and their lovers left her with a fire burning in her loins - one different from her usual fiery blood. This one demanded action - and it only grew stronger whenever she looked at her gorgeous older sister instead. Especially as Laegjarn began to stretch - her strong legs, muscular stomach and heavy chest all glistening with sweat under the strong sun. Their sight fueled Laevatein’s excitement - eventually, she could no longer contain those desires - and expressed them to her sister.

Laegjarn always loved doting on her younger sister. She looked so adorable in her swimsuit! She’d do just about anything if Laevatein asked her to… Helping her get off was something the older Muspell general was perfectly happy to do. With the help of her ice-cold dagger masterfully pressed against Laevatein’s skin in various well-picked locations, Laegjarn was able to pleasure Laevatein both efficiently and effectively - Laevatein shaking in pleasure as her stoic facade faltered. Laegjarn took satisfaction in the sharp gasps for air that her sister would let out - extra satisfied with the few audible groans that made it past her lips.

Laegjarn expected to be done with it as Laevatein’s burning-hot come shot out of the pink-haired princess’s cunt - most of it evaporating right away because of how hot it was. However, her sister desired more. Once her climax had finished, her goals shifted. Now, she wanted to repay her sister for the pleasure she had given her. In Laegjarn’s eyes there was no need to that - she’d always be happy to do it for her darling sister. Still, if that's what she wanted, Laegjarn wasn’t going to refuse! She laid down on one of the beach chairs and spread her legs, while also fishing her breasts out of the confines of her swimsuit - allowing access to both her cunt and her boobs to her sister. She was curious, what Laevatein would do with them - the older of the Muspell girls soon voicing her pleasure much more vocally than how her sister did.

***

Fiora watched the other four by herself. She tried telling herself she wasn’t jealous of them, that she wasn’t going to enjoy it either way~ But she couldn’t deny that watching them was turning her on. Being left out like that stung - but she was able to push those feelings down, at least for the moment. Instead, she just watched curiously - happy with how happy her sister seemed. Her excitement was steadily rising as she watched Lady Lyndis’s luscious body, as well as her daughters… Or was that Florina’s naked body that was turning her on? Her sheepish expression as she came against Lyn? The adorable, loving look at her face as she looked on at Lyn’s cunt? Fiora wondered about it as she began to to rub her pussy through the crotch of her swimsuit - getting off to the sight of her sister getting it on with the girl she loved.

***

Madelyn jumped off Lilina’s body as the blue-haired had come yet again. All the pussy rubbing and licking had given her plenty of pleasure - but in the end, it was just a liiittle monotonous. Now, she desired some actual penetration. She wanted to feel a hot rod of meat to enter her pussy, to fuck her as hard as possible. She quickly made her way over to the man that was closest to her - her eyes hungrily looking at the bulge clearly popping through his shorts.

“You!” The man stared at her dripping snatch and her huge, exposed titties in awe even from up close. “Fuck me! Now!” 

To be told something like that seemed like a dream to the man. Even if he had heard how much of a willing slut the princess could be, he still never expected that she’d ever come to him - even less that she’d demand for him to fuck her. His cock stirred in his pants, especially as Mad’s hands reached for them - and pulled them down. No longer bound by the clothes, his cock stood proudly - rising to the challenge of making the princess feel good. With a playful smile Madelyn grasped his cock and gave it a few quick pumps - finding the way it twitched against her hand fun.

Having checked that the man was sufficiently hard, Madelyn turned around and leaned forward - presenting her ass and cunt to him. “Come on already, put it in!” She demanded again - and the man finally obeyed. Putting his hands on her hips, he rammed his cock inside her - Madelyn moaning out happily as her cunt was penetrated. His cock felt nice and was pretty fat, filling her up in a pleasurable way. However, the man wasn’t putting too much force into his thrusts. Madelyn tried grinding her hips against him as he thrust in, helping him get in a little deeper. Still, he wasn’t fucking her nowhere near close to what she would have preferred.

“Come on, you can do better than this! Fuck me harder!”

She complained at the man as he gave her another weak thrust - her annoyance clear in her voice. The princess’s favor could change very quickly - the dozens of corpses of girls who thought they had pleased her the best proof of that. The man knew that his life wasn’t in direct danger - Madelyn only stuck to murdering girls - but that didn’t mean upsetting her was a good idea. He’d lose out on her amazing pussy - ah, it was clinging to his cock so tightly, even if she wasn’t satisfied! And, of course, if she got mad enough, there was a chance she’d report it to her father… And who knows what kind of punishment would the summoner dish out for disappointing his daughter.

With that in mind, the man tried hammering his prick into her snatch harder - but soon found out that he couldn’t keep it up. He needed a different idea. Madelyn was already trying to help him with this… What if he used something else to help him? Gravity, perhaps? The green-haired girl was facing away from him and towards her sister and mother - it was obvious that she wanted to be watching them, so changing positions would be hard. Still, he had to do his best to try.

“I-I’ll pick you up!”

He told her - Madelyn straightening up to make it easier for him while also moving off his cock for a moment. She didn’t mind entertaining that idea - but if this failed, she’d go for someone else. The man bent his knees to lower himself down a little. He grabbed her by her lower thighs, then pulled her upwards while straightening up - and leaning back to keep his balance. Even despite all the meat Madelyn had on her bones, she was light enough for that. She happily bent her legs to the sides and leaned back against him - her long hair tickling the man on the chest. The princess also placed her hands on her thighs, helping the man lift her a little easier by pulling up on them.

The man returned his cock to her snatch - then let her drop a little while bringing his cock up. Madelyn did her best to buck against him, and the drop itself helped a lot too - her snatch now coming down onto his cock much harder than before. Madelyn let out a happy moan as he did it - this felt great! Her cheeks quickly grew flushed as the man proceeded to ram his erection into her, the girl bouncing up and down a little on his shaft. The pleasure she was feeling was forcing her mouth open wide as she let out moan after moan - not to mention her simply smiling with how much fun she was having. Her pussy was being steadily pounded and she could watch her mom and sister be fucked as well in front of her. As far as orgies went, this was pretty good! Of course, there was still room for improvement… Her pussy clenching hard on the cock inside her as she looked at her mother and considered those possibilities.

***

With Madelyn going to fuck one of the men, she encouraged the other men to act on their arousal too. Lyn smiled as she saw the men come to her - bending over and presenting her ass to one of them, just like Madelyn did to the man who fucked her. With her panties gone, the shape of her ass was clearly visible - and so were her clenching asshole and dripping cunt. She was happy to show it off in its full glory - even if it was different from the rapid flashes she was so used to. Her massive ass was quickly grasped by one of them who thrust inside - Lyn’s pussy stretching around his cock and leaking some of her arousal onto it. She craned her neck backward to look at him, smiling at him happily as he struck with his tool deeper into her snatch - her mouth soon opening with some loud moans.

As she was bent over and her top was still open, Lyn’s heavy boobies were hanging free. To help with that, Lyn craned her left hand and used it to cover up one of her tits - while also making it a little more stable. With the way her legs were spread, she was going to keep her balance, no matter how hard she was being fucked. And fuck her hard the man did, Lyn’s body rocking back and forth as her cunt was taken. The Sacean girl kept moaning as it continued - her cunt spasming hard on the cock buried inside it as she was quickly pushed towards cumming. Finally, as she reached her climax - her cock milking the dick inside her cunt hard - she let out a cry of release, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she was overcome with the pleasure.

Lilina got up quickly after Madelyn did - the blue-haired girl watching her sister quickly initiate sex with one of the men. “Ever so quick to get to the sex, that one.” Lilina commented internally as she stood up her top still dragged over her boobies so that her titties were still showing. Similarly, her bottoms were also still tugged to the side - her cunt showing, her swollen pussy lips visible along with the wetness brought on by Madelyn’s tongue. She moved towards Lyn - moving one hand towards Lyn’s chest as she wanted to help pleasure her mom. However, one of the men quickly grabbed her by one of her arms and pulled her around. Like this, the young mage was made to present her shapely butt towards them - her ass just as amazing in shape and only slightly smaller than her mother’s. Her swimsuit still concealed a part of it, but the sides of it were still visible - and were quite a sight to behold. No longer were they concealed by the sash she had on, either - the man devouring them with his eyes.

The hand Lilina sent towards her mom’s tit now went towards the man instead as if she was trying to push him away. However, the way she smiled and the bright look in her eyes made it clear what she really wanted - for him to violently make use of her snatch. That was made clear as he pushed his cock into Lilina’s wet cunt, her love juices immediately slickening his shaft up. Her mouth opened up for a moan - and moan she did. Her eyes narrowed in the pleasure, as well - Lilina grinding her ass against the man fucking her. Since she had just come because of Madelyn’s care, she was ready to fuck for some more time - her own endurance letting her last longer than the man inside her. He shot his seed deep into her snatch, with strands of semen escaping her cunt as it overflowed with his spunk - Lilina just moaning louder as the sticky liquid entered her.

The happy voice of her daughter helped with Lyn’s arousal, too - the green-haired girl sneaking some glances at the blue-haired girl as the man inside her cunt pulled out. Another one replaced him quickly afterwards - his attention going towards her puckered asshole. The tiny hole put up some resistance as he pressed the head of his cock against it - but in the end, was able to get through. Lyn gasped as her anus was skewered with another cock - the much-tighter canal made to stretch out to make the cock fit inside it. But the stretching wasn’t too different from the aching in her muscles that came when she pushed her limits while training - a sensation which she always found welcome. So instead she just happily let the man plunder her asshole - helping him go deeper inside her by pushing her ass against him. Those moves also caused more semen to dribble out of her pussy - the white cream staining her thighs and even the lower ends of her ass.

Lilina’s asshole was concealed by her swimsuit initially - but all it took was just dragging it to the side some more to gain access to it. The hole of her sphincter let him through without a lot of trouble. Because of the tights she usually wore, Lilina was used to pressure being put on her ass. She enjoyed that sensation as well, too - if she didn’t, she’d simply not wear them. Taking after her mother, she also never wore any panties underneath them - so the soft fabric would rub directly against her asshole. That helped to ease it for some insertions - be it for cocks or for some of Lilina’s toys. The Ostian girl enjoyed playing with her ass like that - and now, she was being pleasured in that exact way.

Lilina’s moans climbed an octave as a cock was shoved into her ass. In just a few thrusts it pushed her towards a climax - her pussy gushing out both her lady spunk and the cum that was already there. Lilina shivered in the pleasure, her tongue sticking hard out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back in the pleasure - an expression that the man was able to see since she was still looking at him. The look on her face was quite the turn-on. The pure pleasure Lilina was showing stayed on her face as the man only picked up the pace, helping her climax grow even stronger - the mage shivering in a coital whirl.

***

As Florina saw the men approach her and Lyn, she jumped away in fear. No! She didn’t want them to see her! She didn’t want them to touch her! Lyn looked at her with disappointment, but soon forgot all about that disappointment as her cunt was filled. Meanwhile, the pegasus knight darted away. Even if some men wanted a shot at her cute, round butt, she was not going to let them have it. It was for Lyn! Not for some rough, unknown men!

Florina ran away without any goal in mind - just trying to put as much distance between herself and the men as she could. Her feet carried her along the shore - up until she had found a nice, empty cave. She could stay there to pass the time until hopefully the men were done with their piece… And so that she could resume her loving time with Lyn. It also helped that the cave had a cozy, cold temperature - perfect for the girl coming from the frozen wastelands of Ilia.

Fiora spotted her sister walk take off. She was worried about her - plus, she wasn’t super thrilled about the prospect of letting the men fuck her, either. Because of it, she decided to go after her. Before moving out, however, she decided to take one of the many fucktoys laying around with her - just in case it could help.

It wasn’t long before she had came across the cave Florina was hidden in. What she was doing, perhaps, was a little more surprising. On her knees and with her swimsuit tugged to the side at the bottom, her sister was clearly masturbating - calling out Lyn’s name over and over again as she did. Her nipples were erect because of the colder air in the cave, as well - even in the fairly dim light Fiora could still see them.

“Florina? Are you alright?”

“Eek!”

Florina screamed in surprise as she heard a voice - calming down as she realized that it was her sister.

“Y-yeah… But I d-don’t want to s-stay t-there.”

Fiora nodded.

“Yeah, I know how scared these men must have made you. Don’t worry, I’m here with you now - and if any of them tries to come here, I’ll defend you!”

Fiora declared to Florina as she walked closer to her. With a blush on her face, she tried to pull her swimsuit back in place, but Fiora simply shook her head.

“I’ve watched you with Lady Lyndis, Florina! I’m your sister! You don’t need to hide anything from me!” The teal-haired girl showed the toy she grabbed before leaving to her sister.  
“In fact, I took something to help us pass the time!” Finally, she’d get a moment to have with someone one-on-one! No longer she’d be left out!

Florina smiled at what Flora was saying. Her sister always wanted the best for her… And them enjoying themselves together would definitely be better than if each of them just tried to pass time on their own. However, her vision widened as she saw the toy Fiora was carrying. It was so long!

“H-how is that going to f-fit?”

She asked in a shaky voice. Fiora looked at the strap-on she had - only now noticing its size.

“My apologies, I was in a rush to go after you. I’ll try to be gentle with it - if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me!”

As she said that, Flora pulled her panties down - and attached the toy to her waist. She breathed in as she felt it snap on, a small stabilizing pole on the inside of it sliding into her slit - and tickling at her insides. This thing really was long! Florina laid down on the floor underneath her - its cold touch reminding both of them of home. It was the perfect place for two Ilian girls to bond in!

Florina pulled the swimsuit to the side to let her in - and Fiora gently inserted her artificial cock into her sister’s snatch. Florina gasped at the penetration - a small trickle of blood leaking out of her pussy as the result of it. Her hymen was skewered with Fiora’s tool - Florina just a little said that it wasn’t Lyn who got to do it. However, the amount of times she came because of Lyn helped prepare her cunt for the penetration - and as such, it didn’t really hurt. Fiora stopped for a moment as she saw it - but the relaxed look on Florina’s face told her to go on.

Fiora slid the toy further in slowly - watching for any signs of discomfort on her sister’s face. The moment she saw one, she would stop - and let Florina get used to the new sensation. Still, there were limits to how deep she could go - she didn’t want to do any permanent damage to her sister’s lovely little cunt. With how long it was, the toy seemed to be designed for just that. However, Fiora took caution not to let that happen - just fucking her sister as deep as she wanted and not an inch further. Because of it, a huge chunk of the strap-on remained outside Florina. The slow, tender lovemaking that Fiora was giving to her sister was still more than enough to make Florina feel good - the girl cumming with a messy scream and a huge pool of juices escaping her cunt. 

The two of them stayed in the cave for quite some time - Fiora fucking her sister with the oversized strap-on a few more times. Florina didn’t want to try the toy out herself - so instead, she’d just return the favor with her fingers or mouth each time.

***

Lyn and her two daughters both happily took part in the orgy as more and more men would fuck them. Madelyn didn’t stop fantasizing throughout that, though. Once most of the men seemed to be pretty spent, she decided it was time to act. Jumping off the cock of the man currently stuffing her ass as the first spurts of semen fired into her bowels, Madelyn ran over to where Lyn was - about to start pleasuring two more men.

“Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t you two bury mom underneath the sand? You should let her head stick out, of course~ Oh, and her tits, too! It’ll be a nice change of pace~!”

Ignoring a suggestion by the princess was never a good idea - so the men set off to do just that. Lyn was a little confused as to what was going on - why bury her? She wanted to ask Madelyn about it, but her messy-haired daughter just ran off afterwards - leaving her with nothing but question marks in her eyes. The man quickly dug a narrow, yet deep hole for her - and began to drag her towards it. Lyn jumped inside it to speed things up - even if she wasn’t sure, what was going on, she was not going to back away from that. The sand rubbed against her pussy as the men began shoving sand back into the pit, the sand quickly covering Lyn’s body - enveloping her legs, abdomen and midsection completely. She tried to get her arms out to have at least some control as they did that, but they just forced them back inside - so her lower arms and her hands were both buried underneath the sand as well. 

In the end, all of Lyn that was still visible was her lovely head and her large tits - tits that were squashed against the sand. The outer sides of them were still covered up by her swimsuit - but the majority of the massive orbs of tit flesh were still visible. The rest of her body was covered by at least a few layers of sand - making it impossible for Lyn to move her body. All she could do was flick her head to the side, and use her mouth - be it to speak, or to pleasure more man.

That was precisely what it’s been put to soon after. Lyn smiled a little nervously, some sweat running down one of her cheeks, as the men approached her with their cocks out. She eagerly opened her mouth, flashing her white teeth at him as he moved it towards it - his cock easily sliding into her mouth. Lyn pressed her soft lips against it, the shape of her mouth turning into a round O around the dick filling it - Lyn using her tongue to lick away at the man’s glans, sucking eagerly at his cockhead.

However, the other man nearby was too impatient. Lyn’s gaze shifted to the left as she heard him approach her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him moving his erection towards her head. But what was he trying to do? It’s not like there was a hole there for him to use… Was there?

To Lyn’s surprise, the man brought his cock against her ear - rubbing his dickhead against her ear. Then, as if that wasn’t weird enough, he pressed on - trying to push his erection into her ear. Her golden earring was forced to swing a little as the result of his cock’s movements. The dick could only slide into her earlobe - the ear canal far too tight for him to penetrate. Still, the warm, soft flaps of her hearing organ were enough to pleasure the tip of his dick - and so he began fucking it, even if it was just moving his dick back and forth across a very shallow crevice.

Lyn closed her left eye as her ear was penetrated. It didn’t really hurt… It was simply weird, not painful. With how close the cock was to her eyes, however, she decided to close one, just in case. In return her other eye focused harder on the cock in front of her - Lyn putting more effort into sucking him off than before. She bobbed her head back and forth - as much as she could with a dick stuck inside her ear. The man worked on that as well, pushing his erection further into her mouth - and, as he went deeper in, even into her throat. Lyn’s irises grew wider as her throat was plugged, the Sacean girl finding her breathing restricted. However, she only found that sensation fun - the slight burning in her lungs making the cock in her mouth taste all the better. Her ear being stimulated was also surprisingly thrilling - shivers sent down Lyn’s spine because of the stimulation to the surprisingly sensitive folds.

Those thrills carried down to her snatch as well. The men’s dicks caused tremors to go down her body - even if it was mostly immobilized, she was still able to shift ever so slightly underneath it. With her bottoms discarded, it led to the sand rubbing directly against her bare cunt constantly. Combined with the earfuck and the pleasure of choking on a dick, Lyn was working towards a climax of her own at about the same pace the men were.

Soon enough, Lyn came - her heated-up face and a moan, audible even with the cock still blocking her mouth, the proof of that. Her love juices gushed directly into the sand - the green-haired woman shaking in pleasure. The man fucking her mouth came soon after, sending streaks of cum down her throat - Lyn doing her best to swallow them. Most of his cum ended up flowing into her mouth, though - covering her tongue with it. As the man pulled out, that was clear to see - a lot of him cum splattered over her tongue. There was enough of it that Lyn simply couldn’t keep it all inside her mouth - a few strands of the creamy liquid leaking out of her mouth and down her chin in a lewd show. Another strand of cum-and-saliva connected the tip of the man’s cock and Lyn’s upper lip as he pulled away - stretching thin before snapping and just sticking to his cock.

As Lyn breathed in hungrily - making some terrific, wet sounds in the process - the man using her ear came as well. He shot his seed straight into her ear canal - the high-pressure spurts splashing against her eardrum and plugging her ear. It didn’t feel so different from having water get into her ear - except that this time, the liquid was wet - and seemed that it’d be a hassle to get it out. The man deposited more cum inside her earlobe before pulling out, too - cum dripping out of Lyn’s ear and down her earring.

The weird show drew more men towards Lyn - and they quickly got to work. A men even kelt directly in front of her, pushing his cock in between her squashed-down tits - part of it rubbing against the sand as he fucked her titties. Her other ear had been used for some fun as well - both of them being fucked at the same time, her head swaying a little from side to side as two cocks thrust against it from two ends. Lyn couldn’t do anything but take it all - the Sacean girl happily acting as a cum dumpster for the men. Her daughter had returned not too soon after that first climax - and Lyn could hear her urging the men who wanted to cum to Lyn to hurry up. Did the girl want to have her all to herself again? Lyn certainly wouldn’t mind that at all…

Madelyn’s words spurred the other men to come closer to Lyn and start jerking off - masturbating with the use of their hands. One of them scooped her ponytail up and started rubbing it against his cock - but the rest had to make do by themselves. However, Lyn’s lewd, cum-dripping face and her heavy chest was all that they needed to cum. The man going for a titjob came first - him semen flowing in between Lyn’s boobies as well as onto them. After he went away, the others began firing off their loads. They showered Lyn with their spunk, covering up her boobies and face with semen - Lyn opening her mouth again, trying to catch as much of their cum inside it as she could.

Lyn could not see her - but Madelyn did not return empty-handed. Her daughter had set off in search of a weapon that’d be fitting for this situation. Her idea was simple - to try out watermelon splitting, but with a head instead of a watermelon. And preferably without actually ruining Lyn’s head - it’d be a shame if she broke a wonderful toy like it right away. In the end, what she had found among the many supplies at the beach was a simply scythe. A long shaft at the top, with a long, curved blade at a right angle at one end. It was quite different from what she was used to - but the green-haired girl was a quick learner. While the men finished off their climaxes, the Askran girl kept practicing with the scythe - swinging it around to find out just how it behaved depending on the way she swung it and how much force she applied. 

During her practice, Madelyn still kept her top dragged up - and as the result, her breasts still kept swinging around. Especially with the heavy lunges that this new weapon required from her. It took her entire body moving to put full force into each of these swings - and these were always accompanied by her large titties bouncing around. She improved at a pretty rapid pace - Madelyn had a knack for handling new weapons; that, or just anything in general she could use to kill more girls. Soon, she was pretty much in control of the weapon - at least at a level necessary for what she was planning.

Her moves had gathered the attention of the people gathered. Lyn was too absorbed in being a good cumslut to hear the swooshes of air Madelyn had caused - but some men watched her from a distance. Her sister also walked up to her as she saw her practice - though, just like the men did, Lilina also stayed a safe distance - Madelyn’s weapon could easily prove deadly to them too if they approached her. Instead, the blue-haired girl went to grab something else that was needed - a piece of cloth that could serve as a blindfold. Returning with it, she kept standing outside of Madelyn’s range - taking delight in the jiggle of Mad’s boobies.

***

Florina and Fiora’s incestous session in the cave left both girls quite revitalized - the atmosphere within it did wonders for both of them. Enough to give Florina some confidence back - enough to make her comfortable with the idea of returning to the main beach. If any man tried to move towards her, she’d flee again… But at least she was fine with going there again. Luckily, by the time they got to where Lyn and her daughters were, most of the men had cum enough times - so they didn’t really pay attention to the Ilians. Florina stared in confusion at the sand below. There weren’t exactly many warm beaches in Ilia, so those kind of games were alien to her. Still, seeing Lyn below her for a change was an interesting change of pace. Florina also found herself getting wet again as she kept watching Lyn. Her huge boobies were a factor, and so was her extremely suggestive face - her mouth open, her tongue wriggling, semen dripping from it… It was almost a shame that the men painted it all with more cum - but to Florina, Lyn would look lovely no matter what happened to her.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

Madelyn declared as she saw the men had stopped cumming all over Lyn’s upper body. She moved the final few meters to Lyn - Lilina following closely behind her.

“I’ve brought you a blindfold, Madelyn!”

She told her sister happily - and Madelyn nodded. “Thanks, sis~!” She told her as Lilina approached her from the front - her body pressing directly against Madelyn’s. Lifting the dark piece of cloth, she put it over Madelyn’s eyes - then reached out behind Madelyn’s head. She tied it underneath the mess of Madelyn’s abundant hair - tight enough so that it wouldn’t fall off. Then, since she was holding Madelyn’s head anyway, she pulled it closer to hear while also leaning in - placing a passionate kiss against Madelyn’s lips. Finally, she took her by surprise - and was able to force her tongue into Madelyn’s mouth. The green-haired girl pressed her lips hard against hers, trying to push her tongue out - but was forced to accept her failure. Soon, she just gave in and let Lilina explore her mouth - putting even more effort into kissing her instead. They made out for a moment, each of them quite satisfied with it - before Lilina finally stepped away.

Immediately, Madelyn swung her scythe - Lilina jumping further away as the deadly blade passed inches from her fair skin.

“You almost got me, sister!”

She just laughed at the very close call - Madelyn smiling too. Even if it meant her hold over the scythe wasn’t perfect yet, her sister’s carefree reaction still made up for it. 

Next, Madelyn swung her weapon a few more times. At first, it was hard keeping her balance - but soon she was able to keep her footing. Now, all she needed to do was to know, where Lyn was now… She had an idea, but she didn’t know how much she had moved since then.  
“Lilina? Where’s mom now?” She asked, her sister replying right away:

“Turn a little right… Yes! Now, take about five steps forward… Actually, make that six! ...Perfect”

If Lilina’s words were to be trusted, she was in position to strike. Still, how high should she direct her strike? It’d not be good if she missed it - and she only had one shot at it! Fortunately, there was an easy way to know.

“Thanks for today, mom! Now, I’ll be taking your head~”

Lyn was already pretty confused about what she was able to hear before. Her offsprings were doing it all behind her back - and she didn’t have the freedom to turn towards them. As such, she was left in the dark about what they were planning - and Madelyn’s words came as a complete surprise. For all her determination, she was just as scared of dying as anyone else - fear taking over her.

“W-what? My head? No! I don’t want to die! Why?” She asked, terror clear in her voice - Madelyn using the place her voice came from to confirm the general location of her head.

“We’ve gotten all the fun we could with you alive, mom~ Now, it’s time to have fun with your corpse!” She explained brightly - fishing for one more reply.

“No! Please, don’t do this! Madelyn! D-Don’t kill me! D-daughter?”

“Oooooofff it gooooooeeesss~!”

Madelyn climbed onto one foot while lifting her left leg up, taking the perfect pose to strike. Her mouth was open with her happy, yet bone-chilling declaration. Her mom’s mouth was open, too - begging her to spare her with a voice filled of terror. 

“Madelyn! Let me live! Please!”

Her voice was like music to her daughter’s ears - Madelyn taking a step forward with glee.

“I don’t want to~CHOP!”

The shaft struck Lyn’s ponytail, knocking it out of the way of the blade. The blade itself sliced cleanly through Lyn’s neck - taking it off her shoulders in a single strike. Madelyn managed to send it exactly at Lyn’s neck - beheading her mother properly. The weapon carried her forward, Madelyn taking another step with it - finishing a spin in place while outstretching one leg to her side, dragging her weapon further ahead. The joy of taking a life clearly showed on Madelyn’s face as she moved - her chest bouncing up and down since her boobs were still out. The slowdown in the scythe’s movements was a sure sign that she hit her mother - now it was a matter of learning, where she struck. A trail of Lyn’s blood flew through the air behind it - Madelyn listening to the thud that came with Lyn’s head falling with satisfaction. The cheers from the men around her told her that she had succeeded! She couldn’t wait to see the result of her blind attack.

Lyn’s mouth slammed shut as her final sentence had been cut short. The force of the blow made her head twist to the side as it slid off the stump of her neck - blood immediately leaking from both stumps. It flowed down onto her shoulders and further onto her titties - mixing in red with the white that was already there. While Lyn’s head turned to one side, her ponytail was thrown to the other - the result of Madelyn’s weapon hitting it. Lyn’s head fell, bouncing off her boob before landing on the ground - light rapidly fleeing from her bright green eyes as she bled from her stump onto her still-erect nipple. Her headless corpse spasmed in the sand as much as it could - but with the sand still holding her steadily, it was mostly just her shoulders shuddering.

Blood echoed inside Lyn’s head during the fall - the green-haired girl struggling to accept. The Sacean had beheaded a number of foes over her journey across Elibe - but she never expected to be the one losing her head instead. But there was no mistake to this - this had really happened. She could no longer feel or see her body. That girl had really done it… She had killed her! But why? Wasn’t she her daughter? How could she do something so horrible if she was this close to her? To think she had been pulled away from Elibe, and now her story would be cut short - then what was the point of her arrival here in the first place? Just to act as entertainment for her depraved daughter? But then, she’d never get to avenge her parents… “Father… Mother…” She’d never take down the brigands who took them away from her, she’d never return to her beloved plains… At the very least, there was a girl carrying her mother’s name here… One claiming to be her daughter… But what a legacy was it? A murderer who got off on killing her own mother?

A swish of the warm summer breeze caused her ponytail to stir, one of Lyn’s eyes twitching in the process. Though her vision was vaning, she still took one final look at the world. She was at a warm, colorful beach… It was hard to even imagine something this terrible could happen at a place this bright - and yet here she was, fading away… Lyn could see Florina pretty near - but with how blurry her vision was, she had troubles telling anything beyond that. Florina… Ah, Florina! She never got the chance to respond to her… “I’m sorry, Flori-” Her vision went dark - Lyndis of the Lorca tribe, heiress to Caelin, finally dying.

***

“Lyn! No, Lyn!” Florina cried out as she saw Lyn lose her head. It was so horrible! That girl killed her! Her sweet, strong Lyn! She took her head! She killed her! Now Lyn was gone! This was so wrong… Florina felt some tears forming in her eyes. This was awful… But why, why, why was she feeling a warmth in her abdomen? Her beloved friend was dead! Gone! So why was she getting wet? She should be mourning, she should be running away… But she couldn’t pull her gaze away from Lyn’s corpse - in two pieces. Her neck stump looked so interesting! This was a new side of Lyn she was seeing… And her tits looked wonderful painted with her own blood!

And her head… Her beautiful, severed head! That blank look on her face, those wide-open eyes, those cheeks still red with a blush… It was Lyn, and she was as stunning as ever. It didn’t matter that she was dead! That limpness only awakened a fire within her loins stronger than ever before. Even if she was telling herself she shouldn’t be enjoying it, Florina moved one hand towards the crotch of her outfit. She took a few glances around to check - but everyone seemed transfixed on Lyn’s demise. Then… Maybe it was fine? She pulled her swimsuit to the side, and quickly plunged two fingers into her damp snatch. Lyn! Ah, Lyn! She couldn’t help but moan a little because of the new pleasure. This sight was simply irresistible - and no matter how disgusted Florina tried to be, she couldn’t deny that it felt amazing. She masturbated openly to the sight of her closest friend, beheaded - only stopping once she had reached a very embarrassing climax. However, with all the other people also enjoying themselves to Lyn’s passing… It was clearer and clearer to Florina that what she did was perfectly fine.

Lilina was also enjoying Lyn’s demise - but she was much more open about it than Florina had been. From the very moment of Madelyn’s swing, she had her bottoms down, furiously fingering herself. The knowledge of what Madelyn was doing was such an amazing turn-on. She enjoyed death - and the fact that it was her own mother dying in front of her only made it so much better. It helped that Mad’s earlier swing barely missed her - the close call with death also turning her on significantly. The thought of dying was also a turn-on - and that was just serious enough to make her arousal spike before. In turn, that made her cunt drip even before Madelyn moved to strike - Lilina’s fingers able to slide in very easily. She just masturbated without a care - working on getting off to Lyn’s gruesome snuffing.

Fiora showed more restraint than those two - but she, too, was turned on by the sight. Noble Lady Lyndis, now reduced to just meat… Like so many of Fiora’s friends had once been. She tried to block those memories out, the memories of watching her entire squad get massacreed as they tried to investigate the Dread Isle. She had been telling herself that it was because those memories were so horrible… But the truth was, she enjoyed seeing them die… All of them - her proud subordinates, amazing fighters… Reduced to just pieces of meat for the Black Fang to enjoy. Now, those memories came back in full force - and she no longer had the desire to suppress them. No, she had to accept it, to admit that she liked it… This was the best world to realize that in, after all.

Madelyn dragged the blindfold off her eyes - running around Lyn’s corpse to take a look at it, throwing her scythe away in the process. Ah! Mom looked so good without a head! Bending over, she took Lyn’s head by the base of her ponytail and lifted it straight to her lips - giving Lyn’s head a deep kiss. There was no response - but she could feel Lyn’s tongue stir against hers. She gazed into her mother’s green eyes - her irises grew smaller, but she was still looking straight ahead. There was still plenty of blood leaking from the stump of her neck - blood that Madelyn was happy to smear over her own boobs.

As Madelyn held Lyn’s head, she pondered, what to do next. Lilina and Florina were both recovering from their climaxes… While Fiora watched her sister with a smile. The men were busy digging Lyn’s corpse out of the sand - one of them propping her headless form against a palm tree once they managed to get her out. Of course, he then speared her pussy with his prick. Madelyn’s gaze wandered further onto the beach. Oh! That was perfect! There was a volleyball net set up nearby!

“Lilina! Wanna play volleyball with mom’s head?”

Madelyn called towards her stepsister - raising one hand towards her face to make her voice louder. Her other held Lyn’s head up high - letting everyone see it from a distance.

“Sure!”

Lilina called back to her sister as she tugged her panties back on - moving out towards the basketball net.

Florina watched Madelyn attentively - specifically, Lyn’s head. She had no chance to approach Lyn’s corpse with a man currently fucking it… So, if she wanted to get a piece of Lyn, she needed to go after her. Lyn’s head was far more interesting to her at that point anyways.

“F-Fiora… I w-want Lyn’s head.” She muttered, and her sister nodded.

“I thought you might say that. Let’s ask Lady Madelyn if she would be willing to part with it. Not sure how likely that is - but there is no harm in asking.”

Florina nodded back - both Ilians walking towards the volleyball court as well.

***

As Lyn’s body was recovered from underneath the sand, plenty of sand still clung to it. It took a man striking it against a palm tree a number of times to shake most of the sand off it - causing more blood to spurt out of her neck in the process. Some sand still stayed - but now Lyn’s corpse seemed usable. The man propped Lyn’s corpse against the trunk - her back resting against it. Holding her by her shoulder, he kept her body standing, her legs slightly slumped down - Lyn’s body leaning backwards to allow for a better angle of entry to her snatch. Her arms hung limply behind her back, bouncing against the tree’s trunk.

Sliding his cock inside her, the man groaned in pleasure. Her pussy was as tight as ever - and there was plenty of lady spunk from her last climax left inside her still. Her dying spasms had all but calmed down now - her muscles relaxing for good. While her pussy clung tight to his erection, it didn’t put up much resistance - his thrusts going deep and hard inside her. Her wide hips and thighs jiggled as he rammed his erection into her body, her alluring flesh swaying around. Her tits also bounced up and down every time he slammed his hips against Lyn’s.

Hammering his prick deeper and deeper into Lyn’s lifeless snatch, the man earned pleasure different from when she was still alive. Lyn couldn’t bring her body back against his anymore - but the unresponsiveness had its charm too. Grabbing Lyn’s ass, he pulled her hips towards him. Lyn’s body was now a slave to his every whim - the absolute dominance over the headless woman a part of the enjoyment too. He kept humping her corpse, driving the head of his tool against her cervix, until he finally came - Lyn’s dead snatch filled with semen.

***

Standing in front of the net, Madelyn pouted a little as she dragged her top back onto her tits. She’d have preferred to keep them out - but if she was going to move fast while playing volleyball, it was better to keep them under control than let them move freely. She looked at the court - wondering if they could even play if it was just her and Lilina. As if to answer that thought, she heard a voice from behind her.

“Lady Madelyn. Would you mind giving Lyn’s head to my sister? Lyn has meant a lot to her - and she desires to have some kind of memento of her.”

Ah. It was the two pegasi sisters. Perfect!

“I guess I can do that~ But you have to beat me and Lilina in volleyball first.” She lifted one hand to her mouth as she considered it. “To make things fair, you two also should put something on the line….” The princess added, deep in thought. “Oh! I know! If we win, we’ll get to cook both of you!”

Florina’s heart rose as she heard Madelyn’s agreement - then faltered again as she heard the condition Madelyn had put out. If they lost, they’d die…  
Fiora wasn’t thrilled about that second possibility at all. She enjoyed seeing others die, but that was all - she had no desire to die herself.

“Fiora… W-Would you do t-this? F-For me?”

Florina asked, her voice cracking. In the end, she wanted Lyn’s head - and she was willing to put everything on the line down for it. Lyn was gone anyways… If she lost, then she’d simply be reunited with her so much sooner!

Fiora took some time thinking about her little sister’s question. However, in the end her love for her sister prevailed - and she nodded. Worst case, Florina would try to acquire this head in some other way… And there would be no telling what the princess would do if that happened. Here, they at least had a fair shot at it.

“A-Alright! We a-accept your t-terms, Lady M-Madelyn!”

Florina replied with some confidence showing in her voice - each pair of sisters going to an opposite end of the court.

***

As the first man finished using Lyn’s corpse, more of them walked up to her. This position allowed for a good fuck… But it only allowed one person to use her at the same time. This simply wasn’t enough to keep all of the men satisfied. They dragged Lyn’s corpse off towards one of the many laid-out blanket - one located in the shade of another palm tree. It was a leisurely spot - perfect for abusing Lyn’s corpse. The men just sat down on the red cloth - dumping Lyn’s corpse onto her belly on top of it. Like that, it also rested on her titties - their rich flesh squeezed down underneath her.

One of them quickly dragged Lyn’s ass towards him. Spreading her legs and lifting her backside he pulled her on top of himself - and lined up her slit with his erection. He plunged it inside, filling Lyn’s cum-dripping slit up - Lyn’s massive ass facing directly towards him. By grabbing one of her giant buttcheeks, he was able to grind Lyn’s slit up and down his erection - while also getting to appreciate the very tantalizing sight that the flesh of her butt provided. Her ass jiggled as he slammed it up and down his prick - and to encourage that, he also slapped her ass with his palm from time to time. Lyn was always an amazing fuck - and her pussy still provided plenty of pleasure to the man using it.

Two more men took advantage of Lyn’s hands. They laid without a purpose on the red cloth. It was very simple to pick each of them up - and wrap it around their cocks. Lyn’s digits were numb, so it took some work on them to get them to close around their shafts properly. Once done, however, these became great masturbatory aids - letting the men jerk off using Lyn’s lovely little limbs.

After cumming into Lyn’s cunt, the man withdrew from her pussy - moving out of the way. Another one took his place quickly - him attacking Lyn’s backside from above. Her anus tightened up once more as her body grew stiff in death. Her sphincter stood shut against his cock for a bit - only giving in under a lot of pressure. Her inner walls were similarly rigid - however, applying his cock to them was enough to loosen them up again. Lyn’s ass was just as amazing on the inside as on the outsize - the man grinding away into her asshole with strong thrusts.

Another man approached Lyn from the other end - stroking his dick as he went. Holding his cock in one hand, he guided it towards the stump of her neck. At that point the bleeding had stopped for the most part - but touching it still caused some blood to spill out. He pushed his cock against her open esophagus - Lyn’s gullet stretching open to let him in. The inside of it was damp, slimy and slippery - Lyn’s neck yet another very fuckable hole on the Sacae girl’s corpse. It was put to good use, just like her ass - Lyn’s corpse spitroasted on two cocks that forcefully pounded her on both ends.

As the men fucked Lyn’s corpse - or waited for their turn with it - they passed the time by watching the four girls play volleyball nearby. The Ilian’s clearly had the upper hand in their match - the scoreboard showing just how much they were crushing their opponents. Fiora jumped into the air a lot, slamming her palm right into Lyn’s head with a lot of force - bringing sending Lyn’s head into the sand on the net’s other side with some devastating spikes. Lilina’s lack of physical prowess extended to sports as well - the girl not doing a good job at handling the ball. Especially an unconventional one like that… Fiora had noticed her lack of skill and targeted her with her strikes - enjoying the fear and helplessness Lilina exhibited as she’d fail to pick the ball up again and again. Florina was doing an alright job at providing backup for her sister, focusing mostly on defense - the pegasus knight thrilled whenever her hands got to touch Lyn’s head. Madelyn tried to help Lilina out by covering for her whenever Fiora struck - but more often than not it’d lead to them just crashing into one another. Not that it wasn’t fun - their sweaty bodies rubbing against another in the aftermath, the impact rippling through their tits… But it also meant losing out on 

With these four busy and Lyn dead, those of men who seeked to fuck someone still living needed to turn elsewhere. Fortunately, the Muspell sisters were still there. Laevatein wasn’t exactly thrilled about them fucking her - barking angry words as the men as they slipped inside her - but her sister convinced to at least give it a shot. She demanded a violent, forceful fucking from the man fucking her - her legs spread as she laid down on the sand to allow for clean access to her cunt. The man tried to do his best to live up to her demands - his hand pinning hers down just in case she wanted to get away. It was a laughable effort in her eyes - if she found him disappointing, she’d easily be able to overpower him. However, the man proved good enough for her needs - and so Laevatein let him take her. The incredible warmth of her snatch proved was an unique experience - and so was her burning hot love juice gushing onto his cock. The heat also caused most of his semen to evaporate as soon as he came inside her - Laevatein free to take as many loads up her cunt as she wanted without the risk of getting pregnant.

Laegjarn took delight in bending over on the ground, letting some man hammer his shaft into her from behind. Her sister pleasuring her was all lovely… But sometimes she desired something hard and meaty to fill her up instead. As a general of the Muspell army, she could simply order any men underneath her to fuck her - a possibility she often took advantage of. In Askr, that was no longer the case… But there were still plenty of men willing to fuck her. And the green-haired girl was grateful that they were here, too - for her snatch was just itching for a cock to be stuffed into it. As she was on her fours, her tits were hanging down - free to swing around as the man fucked her from behind. His actions were causing her entire body to shake back and forth - and that included her tits too. She enjoyed the way her tits moved, even shaking her chest on her own to make them move more - all while letting out some dignified, yet very pleasured moans. The man behind her had both of his hands on her wide hips, using them to pull himself deeper into her. Just like her sister, her pussy was quite warm - but while Laevatein’s warmth was fierce, hers was more of a motherly embrace. It didn’t feel nearly as hot - but it was still warmer than a normal pussy. That warmth made her cunt feel all the better - Laegjarn happy to take some creamy spurts up her vagina.

***

“And that makes two. I believe we’ve won, Lady Madelyn? Does that mean my sister can claim Lady Lyndis’s head now?”

Fiora asked as she landed after her jump - Lyn’s head landing on the sand on the other side of the next and granting the Ilians’ victory. Madelyn’s expression turned sour at their loss. Still, she gave them her word. With her cheeks puffed out and one lip rolled back, she picked Lyn’s head up - and handed it over to Florina. The purple-haired girl immediately lifted it to her mouth - placing her lips on Lyn’s dead ones before starting to make out with her beloved’s dead head.

“Some men might still want to fuck it later - hand it over to them if they do. However, it belongs to you now - once you go back to Askr, take it with you. Have fun with it~!”

Oh well. She had another one of these in her room anyways~ It wasn’t a big deal, and yet it left her kind of upset. She needed a distraction - and fast. Her eyes widened as she got an idea, just what to do - laughing at her thoughts.

“Hey, Lilina! We’ve lost! That’s awful! We need to get punished for our failure!”

Lilina laughed as well as she heard that. She knew what was coming already - and that thought was making her sooo wet! 

“Yeah, we kinda do. What kind of punishment you’re talking about, sister? Something terrible enough for what we’ve done, I hope?”

Madelyn’s grin widened - her sister was just as into it as she was!

“If we won, we would have cooked Florina and Fiora - since they won, then they should cook us!”

Madelyn demanded - Lilina nodding with a wide smile of her own.

“Let’s become a wonderful meal then, Mad~!”

The Lycian replied just as happily as she moved one hand towards her snatch.

Madelyn looked at Florina and Fiora. They seemed surprised by this turn of events… But they certainly didn’t seem unhappy about it, either.

“I only hope our cooking can do your stunning bodies justice~”

Fiora said with a smile of her own. Florina just nodded - too busy with showering Lyn’s head with kisses to speak.

“Oh, you better do~ If you don’t, I might just claim one of you as a meal anyways!”

Madelyn teased - the four girls now walking towards the nearby bar. Lilina grabbed Madelyn’s hand as they walked. Her other one still worked on her pussy - the Ostian moaning in pleasure on the way. Florina had given up on using Lyn’s head for the moment - if she just kept it in front of her head, she’d surely stumble upon something and fall over. On the way, Fiora had taken the same strap-on as before with her - just in case she and Florina needed to pass some time while the girls cooked.

The Anna running the bar wasn’t too happy to let them take over the back room. At first, she refused at all - then, she tried to force them to rent it. In response, Madelyn just threatened her with increasingly gruesome fates - eventually scaring the merchant into cooperation.

Walking in there, Madelyn could understand why. With a lot of firepits and long spits, as well as large ovens and grills, it was clear that kitchen was equipped for quite the number of girls to be prepared at once. Only two of them were going to become meat now - it was almost a shame that the other devices would go to waste.

“Wanna ride one spit together?”

Madelyn asked Lilina - and the blue-haired girl nodded passionately.

“Yes, please! But if you’re choosing the way we cook, then I get to say how we die!” As Madelyn smiled and gave her an affirmative nod, Lilina continued: “I want us both to be beheaded in one strike! Just like mom lost her head, so will we!”

Lilina shivered in pleasure as she proclaimed the final fate of both her and her sister - her arousal soaking through her panties.

“A wonderful choice sis~ Now, let’s get ready~!”

As she said it, Madelyn dropped to her knees - dragging her top up and freeing her tits. Her other hand immediately went for her pussy - Madelyn fingering herself for what would be this body’s final climax. Lilina kneeled next to her - her panties pulled down as she fingered herself. However, with her other hand she reached out to the side - pulling Madelyn’s head closer. The two sisters locked their lips as they masturbated mutually - delivering kiss after passionate kiss to each other’s lips. Fiora watched them make out as she picked up a scythe - one identical to the weapon Lyn was killed with - and then just waited.

Once the movements of their fingers - as well as the happy moans from both of them - both started picking up, signalling that they were both getting closer to cumming, Fiora raised the scythe. She was just turned on as the other two girls were. Now that she had accepted that she enjoyed watching others die, the idea that she’d be the one stealing their lives was an incredible turn-on. She rubbed her thighs together as she waited for them to cum. Lilina came first - the blue-haired girl shivering in pleasure as she squirted all over her legs and hand. Despite that, she still kept her mouth against Madelyn’s. The moment Fiora saw the first orgasmic gush from Madelyn’s slit, she sliced away - the scythe’s blade cutting through two yearning necks with one single move.

Immediately, their headless bodies devolved into a series of dying spasms. In both cases, they mixed with orgasmic ones as well. Lilina’s body shivered some more before slumping down onto her ass. Her legs were spread, her dripping cunt exposed to all as more love juices flowed out of it - but overall, she still remained upright, if slightly leaning back. Meanwhile, Madelyn’s body collapsed forwards - the weight of her tits pulling her down. They broke her fall with a final ripple - her legs kicking out on the ground behind her as her corpse jumped around on the floor. Blood pumped steadily from the stump of her neck - creating a huge puddle around it and wettening her tits. Lilina’s blood fountained high up from her neck - showering her own body in her ichor. It splayed onto her swimsuit top, onto her exposed belly, and onto her curved-up legs. It ran down her back, and it even splattered onto her amazing ass!

Fiora’s strike was very precise - taking only each girl’s neck, but sparing their hair completely. Madelyn’s head was thrown forwards as her body collapsed - her longer hair preventing her from rolling too far forward. The orgasmic afterglow mixed with the beheading-induced dizziness was a sensation she’d never grow tired of. She welcomed it wholeheartedly as her vision began to deteriorate. She quickly lost all control over her head - her eyelids both sliding down. Her right eye was now only a narrow passage - her silver, lifeless iris visible through the slit. Her left eye was open slightly wider. There, her eyeball was rolled up - only a glimpse of her iris visible. Her mouth lips were parted, her mouth narrowly open - but her tongue stayed inside it. At the moment of the beheading, Lilina was exploring her mouth with her tongue - so Madelyn kept hers inside. There wasn’t a lot going through Mad’s head as she slipped into the nothingness she knew so well. She was thankful for the fun she had had with her sister and mom - and that was pretty much it. “Lyn… Lilina… Thanks~”

Lilina’s head fell to the back - bouncing a few times off the floor before coming to a stop. In the position she was, she had been given a good look of their two headless, spasming bodies - and what a sight it was! She watched it happily, keeping her eyes wide open and focused on their bodies for as long as she could. As she lost control of her eyes, they stayed open - only rolling to the top of her head. Her mouth was open wide - her tongue still sticking out of it. It licked away at the air, twitching uncontrollably, as she could no longer control it - plenty of saliva leaking out of her mouth. She was just as accepting of dying as Madelyn was - in fact, this was all she had wanted from this day. To die alongside her sister, and following their mother… There was no better way her life could have ended! “I’m coming, mom~!” She thought in her final seconds of consciousness - passing on afterwards.

Laying the scythe down, Fiora pulled her bottoms off and began masturbating. The only person watching now was her sister - so she had no reason to show any restraint anymore. She fingered herself eagerly to the sight of the two corpses she had just created - and it didn’t take her long to cum. Florina massaged her own slit as well - even if only a mere spectator, she found the show almost as great as Lyn’s demise. She cared about Lyn so much more than these two - but the way they both looked without heads was still very hot. And it wasn’t as if those were two random girls, either… They were Lyn’s daughters - just that fact let Florina take more pleasure in their deaths than if they weren’t. The younger pegasus girl came a while after her sister - but Fiora waited for her patiently.

In the meantime, the older Ilian approached the two corpses. If they were to be cooked, then they should get rid of their clothes. Madelyn’s top was already up, but it needed to go~ And so did her panties. Stripping a corpse like that proved to be far more fun than Fiora ever expected. Once Madelyn was naked, she did the same for Lilina - taking the Lycian girl’s swimsuit off. 

“You should spit them, Florina~ I think you’ll like it!”

Florina nodded at the suggestion - shakily getting up and taking up one of the spits. It was pretty long - but as a pegasus knight she was used to long lances. A spit wasn’t too different… But it offered some very delicious possibilities that her usual weapons didn’t. Or at least, weren’t intended to - as Florina had seen people use them as spits in Askr before. As she got back to the corpses, Fiora had already lined them up. Madelyn’s corpse was already in a perfect position - she just pushed her legs apart for ease of access. Then, she dragged Lilina’s body so that it laid in front of it - lining up the stump of her neck with that of her sister’s and ensuring the bodies both laid in a straight line.

Florina knelt down in front of Madelyn’s ass - pushing the spit’s tip into the girl’s puckered asshole. It was so fun to just slide it in! Fiora lifted Madelyn’s belly to fix the body’s angle - just as Florina had pushed the spit to the end of Madelyn’s rectum. Another gentle shove, and it tore through it and into her guts.Thanks to Fiora’s help, the spit was able to go right through her abdomen - and, as Florina moved it steadily, also her chest. The spit popped up out of her neck stamp soon after - Florina moving to the other side of Madelyn’s body and forcing the tip into Lilina’s gullet. The young girl could have also been her daughter… But now she was just a piece of meat. Fiora took over pushing the spit into Madelyn’s carcass, giving Florina more of the spit to insert into Lilina - the purple-haired girl making sure to do it properly. A few protrusions appeared alongside the skin of Lilina’s midsection and belly as she did it, but in the end Lilina managed to guide the spit out of her cunt - it leaving in a small explosion of both blood and cum.

Next, the two of them tied the meatgirls’ ankles and wrists to the spit - securing them from falling into the fire. Afterwards, they lifted the spit - both of them had to do it now with the added weight of two corpses - and carried it to one of the flame pits. Settling it in there, both sisters looked at the two roasting corpses in awe - their arousal slowly creeping up at the sight. Fortunately, they had plenty of time to act on those urges - and they set off to do just that. Florina pulled her panties off, then sat down while spreading her legs - and pushed Lyn’s head in between them. She rubbed Lyn’s closed lips, her pointy chin and her small nose against her cunt - trying out her new toy in the way it was intended to be used. Meanwhile, Fiora took up the womb-destroying strap-on she had - and put it on again. Then, she picked up both the dead sisters’ heads. She slipped Lilina onto the dildo while making her face upwards, then pushed Madelyn on top while turning her downwards. Now, the length proved to be perfect - able to fit two heads onto it as Fiora made her two victims kiss post-mortem.

The pegasi rider sisters masturbated as the bodies cooked. The mouth-watering smell of their upcoming meals filled their nostrils as they kept playing with the three heads - getting off with them numerous times. By the time the corpses were ready, Lyn’s face was completely drenched with Florina’s cum - and Fiora’s dildo was stained completely with her lady juices.

Madelyn had strolled back into the kitchen as the bodies were done cooking - the Askran princess happy to see her killers enjoying themselves and that both delicious roasts were ready. She picked up her swimsuit from where Fiora had left it and dragged it back on - even if she was fine just running around the beach in the nude, she was sure she’d forget to get it back later if she just left it there. With Madelyn’s assistance, the Ilian sisters brought the two cooked corpses out - only to see that Anna had brought out a few tables for them. The men who the two meals had fucked before were there too, waiting for them - all that fucking had left them quite hungry. Madelyn made sure of both things after coming back to life - eager to have her and her sister’s corpses be the centerpiece of a feast.

The two bodies were slid off the spit and lowered onto the tables - letting the men take slices of them. Madelyn just made sure to get herself a cut of her tit and Lilina’s ass - looking forward to sinking her teeth into the most appealing part of her sister’s body. Fiora just took a few slices of each girl’s thighs for herself - not particularly enthusiastic about the meal. To her, the kill was the highlight of it. Florina, meanwhile, was incredibly excited about the new meal. She had eaten girlmeat before, sure, and it tasted great then too. But now she was far more invested in this meal. Not only were those girls the daughters of the one woman she loved, but she was also the one who cooked them~ even if she spent most of it just playing with Lyn’s head. Because of that, she hungrily hacked away pieces of both corpses, trying her best to sample as many different body parts as she could - each cut simply melting in her mouth.

For the time being, Madelyn scooped the three heads up - bringing them towards a part nearby that seemed mostly free. While talking to Anna, she had ordered the redhead to make a sign for her. Anna was very upset about the inscription - which said “Free Volleyballs” - but again, Madelyn only needed to warn that she could easily become the next meal for her to listen to her. Now, she stuck the sign in the ground, having it face the crowd so that anyone would see it. She dumped the three heads next to it, lining them all together: first hers, then Lyn’s, and finally Lilina’s. As the sign suggested, they were free for everyone to use - but Madelyn had doubts that they’d even be taken towards the volleyball court. They were too perfect a set of onaholes to be used for that…

The heads would be part of the entertainment during the feast - but there was still one more idea she had. Lyn couldn’t miss out on it, either! Dragging the corpse to the spot the heads were - and seeing Lilina’s head already mounted on an eager cock - Madelyn quickly dug a hole behind them. Then, she pushed Lyn’s corpse into it - just like during her death. However, this time Lyn’s headless torso was buried upside-down - Madelyn having a bit of an issue with getting her large tits into the hole. In the end, she succeeded in forcing her down it - and then forced sand into the hole to stabilize everything. Lyn’s upper body and arms ended up completely underground. Only the parts of her body form the waist down were still visible. Her cunt and ass were both sticking up in the air - with her legs bent around nearby. Like this, she was free to be used by anyone - the legs serving as handles. Once the heads were moved out of the way, people could also fuck it from the opposite side - allowing for two people to fuck Lyn’s corpse at the same time.

With that out of the way, Madelyn returned to the feast - happily eating up pieces of her body while watching the man play with the three heads and Lyn’s corpse.

***

Once the bodies had been stripped of all their meat, the sky had already turned a bright orange. In the distance, one could see the sun slowly sinking beneath the waves - signaling the end of the day. It was time to go home… Lyn’s body had been thoroughly used in its vulnerable pose - both of her holes overflowing with cum. The lines in the sand behind her body were also a sign of how much she had been used - pressed in by dozens of knees. The three heads were laid out on the ground near it once more - with gallons of semen spilled all over their faces, mouths, neck stumps and hair. Picking Lyn’s head up, Madelyn handed it back to Florina - who hugged it tightly, even if she was disgusted by the semen. She’d need to clear it once they got home - she was definitely going to take good care of it.

The three girls returned through the portal - their group much smaller than when they arrived. Madelyn and Lilina’s heads would stay behind, and so would Lyn’s corpse. They’d remain as fucktoys to be used by any heroes that wanted to do so - as long as they paid Anna a fee, for the redhead got rid of the “Free” part on the sign the moment Madelyn and the pegasus riders left.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I missed something, this series is up to date now ^^


End file.
